


Half human

by darkmoore



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, gentics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: "I'm half human, half whatever-the-hell he is,"isn't just true for Jordan. Jon is half-Kryptonian, too.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan "Jon" Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Half human

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. This is what happens when you try to apply a little bit of LOGIC to the whole "genetics" aspect and don't just look at it to get the most drama out of the plot.  
> Massive thanks goes to [Taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) who gave this a speed beta and is always a source of support and encouragement. Thank you so much! You're awesome! 
> 
> As always there is no money being made and no harm intended. I just borrow them and will return them unharmed.

Jon sat on his bed and pressed the icepack carefully against his bruised face. He hadn’t been beaten up by bullies at a party this time, but the result was pretty much the same. 

His ribs hurt and his cheekbone throbbed, but he didn’t really care. He’d had worse. Their team had won the game, that was all that mattered.

His mom muttered something about reckless teenagers and sent him to bed with a painkiller. 

When Jon woke next morning, the bruises on his face were sporting all colors of the rainbow and the side of his chest was an angry purple-black. He was sore and grumpy because Jordan seemed to be even more annoying than usual. Just because he couldn’t get hurt anymore didn’t mean he had to walk around looking like he had killed the family dog or something. It wasn’t his fault, after all. Just stupid genetics. 

By noon their mom was completely exasperated and sent them out of the house with the strict order not to come back in until she called for them. 

Jon decided to take a nap in the grass under a nearby tree. He pulled off his shirt and stuffed it under his head, letting the sun warm his skin. Jordan wandered off in the direction of the barn, probably to prod at dad’s spaceship some more. And wasn’t that a strange thought, still?

Dad’s spaceship. 

Jon must have fallen asleep, because by the time he woke up again the sun was low in the sky and he was getting chilly. He sat up and pulled his shirt back on, still pretty out of it from his longer-than-anticipated nap. 

He walked over to the house in search for the others, thinking he probably just hadn’t heard his mom calling. When Jon reached the kitchen, his mom wasn’t there, but his dad was. 

Clark turned to him and smiled. “Hey Jon, your mom and Jordan are-” he broke off and frowned. 

“What?” Jon asked, confused. 

Clark came over and gently gripped Jon’s chin, tilting his head slightly back and forth, probably to get a better look at his bruises. Jon knew they looked worse than the day before, but that wasn’t anything unusual. 

Something rushed over his dad’s face, something Jon couldn’t quite name. “Let me guess, you fell asleep in the sun,” Clark said softly. 

“Why? Did I get sunburn?” Jon asked and touched his face with his hands. He hadn’t thought that the sun was that strong yet. And he didn’t feel sunburnt, either. There was none of that skin-too-tight feeling that came with too much sun exposure. His face didn’t hurt, either. 

It took a second to register that thought. 

His face didn’t hurt. 

As in, not at all. 

His surprise must have shown on his face, because his dad touched the hem of his shirt slightly and asked, “How about your ribs?”

Jon hastily pulled up his shirt, but he already knew what he’d find. Or rather _not_ find. 

Moving didn’t hurt.

His ribs were fine.

His face was fine.

“How?” Jon asked, completely bewildered. How had a nap in the sun healed him?

“Because both of you are like me after all,” his dad said. His hand landed on Jon’s shoulder and he rubbed slightly, reassuringly. He probably knew how spooked Jon felt. Somehow it had seemed a lot funnier when it was happening to Jordan. 

“I think all of us need to have a talk.”


End file.
